A Cat Demons Tail
by moglinater
Summary: Alright the name is pun Jack Pohle is an ordinary boy who just so happens to be a demon he and his friends get sucked into the world of inuyasha.pairings Jackkirara


A/N Alright this is my first story so read review and tell me how good or bad it is or maybe how cricket chirping in the background it is

Jack,Ty,& Alexa: Moglinater does not own any of the inuyasha charachters

Jack: but he  
Ty: unfortunutly  
Alexa: Does own  
Everyone:Us

P.S. I based of myself

----------------------------------------------------------------CHAPTER 1----------------------------------------------------------

Jack Pohle was a perfecley normal kid until one fatefull day.

There was a relay race in gym that day and they were to divide into teams of three. Jack and his friends Tyler (or Ty for short) and Alexa (ty's girlfriend) were in one team. The teacher gave each team a baton. The groups decided who would run first second and third. "I say jack runs first" Ty said "no I run first then you Ty & lastly Jack runs" Alexa argued "**NO JACK RUNS FIRST!**" Ty yelled, a second later Ty was on the floor with a huge bump on his head.So it was settled.Alexa was pretty fast and passed it to Ty who was slowed down by his injury, so he threw the baton from five yards away."Jack catch" Ty yelled, Jack jumped and caught the baton with ease, then in a cloud of smoke he ran probably faster than the wind wiping his face.A mere second later he crossed the finish line.

On the way home Jacks friends noticed a change happening to him."um Jack" Alexa said pointing at him "yeah what is it?" he asked them,Now at this point Alexa was too freaked out to answer so Ty did "you have cat ears" "**WHAT?!**" "and your hairs turning black" "**WHAT?!**" "well see ya" the other two said.

_"Okay stay calm maybe no one would notice" _Jack thought as he approached his house. Before he quickly he put his hat on.Slowly he turned the door knob "I'm home" Jack yelled. "What did you die your hair for?" his dad asked, Before he did his brother yelled "He probably did it cause hes emo" Jack summoned his speed and hit him in the gut. "Go to the table you two were having ramen. they went to the table and took thier forks and chopsticks. Jacks brother kept calling him emo so Jack threw one of his chopsticks like a ninja would his Kunai. It hit its mark directly behind will (bros name).Once he was done he went to his room. once there he started pondering what was happening. as he thought his body yet again started changing. His nails grew longer and sharper. He didnt notice till in his thought he accidenty scratched himself.

------------------------------------------------------------In the Morning------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay I have my books, my sports stuff, and my homework," Jack told himself,"but I know I'm missing something, oh well," and Thirty-minutes later he was out the door heading to Ty's house "HEY TY GET DOWN HERE" Jack yelled. Ty jumped out the window and slid down the roof. "Yo man you still got cat ears i see" said Ty.

"Yeah and claws"

"what dude you got to tell Alexa"

"I know" he said while approaching Alexas house. Alexa came out."Hey Lex (Lex is her nickname)" Ty asked "you figure anything out yet?". Lex looked very knowledgable as she answered "yes i have.You see in the Feudal Era of Japan there were creatures like Jack they were called Demons and Half-Demons," Jack & Ty were stunned "**USE ENGLISH!**" they yelled."Okay no need to yell," she said "Alright about 500 years ago Japan was in the Fuedal Era. I believe that Jack might be a half demon finnaly turning into a demon state." "Oh that makes more sense.**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKIN ABOUT WOMAN!!!!!!!!!!!**" Jack screamed. Before Alexa could answer a weird vortex or time hole not sure wich it is. "**AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH**" they all yelled

----------------------------------------------------------End of Chapter-------------------------------------------------------------

Moglinater: I Know short chapter But i promise it will be longer next time

Jack: dude you also promised wed go to disney world but did we nooooooooooooo

Ty: yeah what he said

Mog: Dont make me shoot you (shows them big as hell gun)


End file.
